


Kiss me like it's a lie

by WinterHoney



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i still don't know what to tag, send help, whipped!Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoney/pseuds/WinterHoney
Summary: Minho takes to long to move for their first kiss and Jisung is inwardly screaming as to why it's taking too long





	Kiss me like it's a lie

\--

"What do you mean?" Seungmin asked confused. "Wow! 8 months of dating and you haven't kissed yet. That's a record," Felix said as he settled down in his bean bag. Jisung sighed for the nth time of the day as he was getting frustrated with the topic. Hyunjin started the topic about kisses for some reasons and suddenly he got bombarded with questions. "Can we not like talk about this?" Jisung whined and hid behind the pillow. 

The talk all started when they were all just chilling in the double zero dorm then Hyunjin talked about him and Seungmin's first kiss and Felix shared his and Jisung was silent the whole input sharing. Due to that the 00-liners had bombarded the little squirrel with questions. It was easy to say that Hyunjin and Seungmin are too close and sweet to each other they're sure did kiss at one point; Felix being a hyper one teasing Changbin as always would probably trigger the older in kissing Felix just to shut him up. Not on Jisung's case tho, he loves Minho so much he doesn't want to make things too fast or too easy. He just wants to go with the flow to be exact, but in all honesty it was too slow for Jisung's liking. They're dating for 8 months now and all they did was simple dates like stay house dates and concert dates, holding hands and kissing each other's cheeks for good byes and such. Minho is such a bundle of joy he couldn't afford to make a move on the older hence he's left with his own suffering. 

"I can't believe you actually stayed in a relationship this long yet you haven't kissed each others on the lips. Emphasis ON THE LIPS." Changbin butted in. "Babe shh.." Felix said and fed his boyfriend some gummies. "Okay since I started this out bursting stress on Jisung, let me tell you one thing. Just wait for it, he might be waiting for your wedding so that your first ever kiss would be very special. You know Minho hyung has a hidden romantic guy," Hyunjin pointed out as he snuggled closer to Seungmin. 

Jisung sighed and thought of it. It might be true so he didn't bother asked, only wishing that time goes faster. 

\--

It's almost Christmas and everyone has been busy in final school requirments and christmas shopping. Jisung after selling some sweets in school he had enough to buy two jackets for Christmas, one for him and one for Minho. It was a couple hoodie to be exact which is adorable. 

Sadly, Minho was going home for Christmas meaning they won't be able to spend it together and so they made it an early celebration. 

Minho picked Jisung from school and walked him home. The walk to the bus stop was filled with random stories about what happened in Jisung's Humanities class and Minho's school gig on Monday. They rode the bus and talked even more like they need to update themselves of what they have lost for 10 years (8 hours to be exact). They reached the double zero dorm and as per usual they lounged in Jisung's room. 

Minho has an exam tomorrow hence Jisung can't really bother the older other than stare at him and keep him company. Jisung was sleepy anyways after spending the whole night on a essay about human rights. As if on reminder, the younger remembered he's gift to the older. "Hyung, can you get me something? I can't reach it," Jisung said and looked at the older expectantly. "Sure, where?" the latter asked. Jisung pouted and pointed at his closet, " It's on the top shelf, a violet bag," he said and beamed. Minho stood up and took the bag. "Please open that," Jisung said again. The latter did and said, "Isn't this the jacket you said you ordered? Why didn't you use this in school earlier when you're complaining about how cold it is," the older halfly scolded, "I bought two," Jisung said and his smile grew bigger. Minho got flustered and laughed, "No fair! You got me a gift and you didn't told me?" the older said and pushed the younger slightly, the younger laughed. "I wanted to surprise you really," 

The both just stared at each other and smiled. It was weird they're cheesy in their own way. The whole night was quite eventful such as Minho stopped his studying just to wrestle Jisung for random reasons, had a tickle fight and just randomly talked about anything such as rap and dance. 

It was time for Minho to go home, even though they're dating for 8 months already, Minho still needs to go home since his parents needs him a lot and the younger knows it. They were again walking to the bus stop talking about anything again. 

Luckily there was no one at the bus stop. Minho clinged to Jisung like a panda, which is quite an unfamiliar scene for Jisung as he always was the one who clings to Minho. "Your tummy feels big," Minho teased, only to have a pout as a feedback. "I know I'm fat stop pointing it out," the younger pouted, Minho kissed his forehead then laughed. For some reasons, Minho was extra clingy and extra hyper today. Jisung guessed that it was because of the chocolates or probably the jacket that was making this puppy of his act like it; It is adorable and cute only that, Minho was constantly teasing him.

"There's your bus," Jisung said as he saw the bus approaching. Minho hummed, he didn't really want to go home but he has to. "I'll go now then," Minho said and slowly detached himself from Jisung. The thing about them is that Jisung kisses Minho's cheeks or vice versa before leaving, and so Minho did. 

"Bye," Minho said and smiled kissing Jisung straight on his lips. He grinned widely and stepped away riding the bus as if he won in a lotto. Jisung was in state of shock and just waved slowly when the bus left. ' _It wasn't a lie right? It wasn't a dream? Minho hyung kissed me?'_  he thought as he walked back home with a crimson red tinted cheeks and a smile that was tatooted in his face. 

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation
> 
> "Finally Minho you did a good job on that, I'm happy you have progress after 8 months of dating. Bless," Woojin said on the other line. "Oh shut up hyung," he said quite timidly and flustered. "Our Minho is growing up, I'm proud. When you get home I need details. COMPLETE details, or else I'll bring all your bundles outside of the dorm. I mean it Lee Minho. Stay safe on the way home," Chan said on the other line althought it was quite faint. Minho dropped the phone and bit his lip. It was worth the wait really. The couple couldn't forget the moment. 


End file.
